The Jen & Wes Saga
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: Power Rangers Time Force. A long ongoing story about Jen and Wes falling in love and confessing. A little language... It starts out with the episode
1. Undercover Rangers

Undercover Rangers  
This is a WYDS (what you didn't see) of the Power Rangers Time Force episode Undercover Rangers. It's in Jen's Point of View. Enjoy! And this time, it's not just a write-up of the episode, but the new part is at the end.  
  
It wasn't my idea to become the scrawny guy's trainer. It was Katie's. And Wes was the one who showed him the- well, let me explain exactly what happended that day. But it wasn't my fault the guy ended up in the hospital. Really!   
  
  
I stood watching a marridge in the church, across the street. The bells chimed sweetly and the bride and groom looked so happy, everyone congradlating them, the bride hanging on to the grooms hand.   
I used to dream someday that would be Alex and me. Getting married, living our lives together. I loved him then. But now…I'm not so sure. Alex has changed so much, and so have I. On his last visit, he treated me like a stranger. He's not in my heart like he used to be. But someone else is.  
Wes. Sometimes I think he loves me, then it's like he couldn't care less. I have to try and tell him I love him soon… But does he love me back? It's so hard to tell. Sooner or later I'll have to tell him…  
I headed back to the clock tower, where I knew Wes would be there.  
  
  
I walked into the tower. Wes was slicking down his hair, and Lucas was reading in a corner. "What are you doing?" I asked Wes. He looked surprised to see me.  
"Nothing," He said innocently.  
I took a deep breath.   
Tell him now, tell him now.  
I looked at Wes, who looked as though he had something important to tell to, and we both burst out laughing.  
"Um.. There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Jen."  
"Really? There's something I wanted to talk to you about too."   
"Why don't you go first?" He asked, smiling.  
This is so freaky, I thought. "Oh no. You can go first." I could feel Lucas staring at us.  
Wes took a deep breath. "Um..Uh..No. You go first."  
"No. Really. You can go first."  
Lucas got up. "Somebody go first. You're both driving me crazy!"  
Wes sighed. "Um..Well..I was wondering if you'd, uh, like too-"  
Trip and Katie, who had returned, cut him off.  
"We just saw the WEIRDEST thing!" Katie said. "There were these from some gym. We saw this little guy from the audience drink this weird stuff, and then lift 500 pounds!"  
I looked at Wes. "Maybe two of us should go in undercover and check it out." I suggested.  
Trip grinned. "Alright! I wanna go undercover!"   
Lucas grabbed him. I don't know what he said to him, but Trip seemed to change his mind.   
"Alright. Wes and I will go." I said quietly. Trip and Lucas exchanged looks of trumiph. What was that about?  
  
  
I gritted my teeth as Wes and me entered the gym. We were both wearing thick glasses, and Wes was wearing suspenders with his hair all slicked down and parted! I was wearing overalls, and some weird wig with braided brown hair. Needless to say, we both looked REALLY WEIRD. We stepped up to the front desk and asked to join the gym. Right away I noticed the girl at the desk had some MAJOR issues! She gave this flirty smile to Wes, and said, "Alright, if you and your girlfriend will-"   
"She's not my-" Wes stuttered.  
"I'm not his girlfriend." I said quickly, blushing.   
The girl smiled. "Ah see." She purred, with this messed up southern accent. What a loser!  
But Wes sure seemed to like her. They both grinned at each other. I snatched a registration form and started to fill it out, but watching them all the time.  
The girl smiled sweetly. "Teresa," she said, extending her tanned hand to Wes.   
"Uh, Albert." He stuttered.  
"You don't need a gym, Albert. You're niiiiiice and strawng already." She batted her eyes, feeling his muscles.  
I gave Wes my famous death glare, and he blushed and stopped showing off his muscles.  
"Why don't I help you fill out the resgistration form, Albert?" she asked. Wes nodded.  
I watched them fall all over each other. I stabbed the pencil into the paper angrily, wanting to wring stupid Teresa's neck. I threw the form on the counter and stalked off.  
  
  
With some snooping, I spotted one of the burly employees leading a scrawny guy down a hallway. Ducking behind a wall, I decided to follow them.  
I tiptoed down the hallway, and peered in a door.   
"They're turning them all into robots! I gasped.   
I turned to see the burly guy watching me. He grabbed me and flung me hard against the wall. I tried to struggle, but I was no match.  
He dragged me into the room, saying, "Frax, we have an unwelcome visitor!"  
Frax sneered, throwing off my wig and glasses, my indentiy revealed! "Who better to join my army than a power ranger?" He laughed.  
  
The guards-cyclobots, tied me to a pole. Screaming for help, I struggled madly against my bonds.  
Turned into a robot. I would have no feelings, no friends, no world, and no Wes! I had to get free!  
One guy forced my mouth open, while another tipped the robot drink toward me. But just before they could tip it in, the glass was smashed out of the Cyclobots hand!  
"Wes!" I cried happily. He ran toward me and untied me. We both ran for it.  
  
As the cyclobots ran past, we ducked around a corner. Wes took my hands. "Jen, are you ok?"  
Furiously, I pulled away. "Why didn't you get here sooner? You couldn't tear yourself away fromTERESA?"   
"Teresa?"  
I nodded angrily.  
"You think I liked her?"  
"Oh, whatever would give me that idea, Albert?" I said sarcastically.  
"Hey, I had to make up a name!"  
"Oh, and I'm sure you had to let her feeeeeeel your muscles tooooooo!" I sneered, imataiting Teresa's stupid accent.  
"Why, are you jealous or something?" Wes asked, smiling.  
I was really really really pissed off now, and I wanted to bring him down a notch. "Me? Jealous of you? I don't think so!" I yelled.   
Just then, one of the human robots tackled Wes. He raised his hand to punch the guy, but I grabbed his arm. "They're not Cyclobots, they're humans!" I muttered through gritted teeth. He nodded, and we ran ahead.  
We tried to force the side door open, but it was locked. "Wes! The doors!" I hissed. Running to close the middle doors, I grabbed a weight bar and stopped the door with it. Then we dashed out the back exit, only to be met with more Cyclobots.  
"Got any ideas?" Wes whispered.  
"I'm sure you can handle them, since you're so sooooooper strawng!" I whispered back. I was still mad about Teresa. He just glared at me and shook his head.  
Out of nowhere, the Cyclobots were blasted by an unseen force and fell. It was Eric. "I thought those guys were up to no good." He said.  
I had an idea. Make Wes jealous by falling over Eric…  
"THANK you!" I squealed, hugging him. Eric must have thought I was insane. But Wes caught on pretty quick.   
"Alright, that's enough." He glared, pulling me off Eric. But then who should appear than the director of the gym, who turned into a big black weird-looking mutant.   
"You should have joined my gym, Pink Ranger." He sneered. "Then you might have been strong enough to fight me!"  
"Time for- Time Force!" Wes and I yelled, while Eric morphed into the Quantum Ranger.  
The mutant was unfazed and swirled us around in some weird levatation display, making us crash into eachother.  
Luckily, the other rangers came to our rescue. After Katie and Trip blasted the mutant, we fell to the ground.  
"You'll be the first to go, Pink Ranger!" The mutant growled.  
He grabbed me in a headlock, but I twisted free in time to see Wes swoop down on some weird flying bike thing and blast Mr. Mutant.  
Wes looked seriously hot on that thing, and I blushed under my helmet.   
"You and the Stratacycle really saved the day there!" I laughed.  
Trip pushed me aside. "What is this thing?"  
"This "thing" is the stratacycle," Wes said proudly.  
I couldn't help being in kind of awe of him. I think we all were.  
Needless to say, Wes kicked the mutant's ass until it grew into a giant.  
So we got out our megazord and kicked it's ass again.  
The afternoon kind of flew by. I wasn't really aware of anything except that we had defeated the mutant.  
I had this weird feeling, a mix of jealousness and love. I was jealous of the way Wes had paid attention to Teresa and not to me, and all the attention he was getting because of the Stratacycle.  
But I loved him even more for it.  
And I had to tell him.  
"Hey." I said, walking up to him in the clock tower.  
"Oh… hi Jen."  
"Listen…you really saved me out there today. I wanted to thank you for that." I could feel myself going red.  
Surprisingly, he turned away. "I can't take all the credit."  
Huh?  
"It was Alex who sent the Stratacycle."  
Now I understood what this was all about. Wes thought I still loved Alex, and he didn't feel like he could live up to the hotshot.  
If only he knew.  
"Wes…I-"  
"I can see why you fell for him. He's tough, but he's a great guy. You guys make a great couple."  
I felt like I was going to cry. That was what he thought? He thought all I cared about was Alex, that I didn't even notice him.  
I had to change that.  
"Wes, wait."  
He looked up from his sulking.  
"What I was trying to tell you before…is that….I…I…"  
The doorbell rang.  
Damn! Interupted again.  
The scrawny guy from the gym dragged his sniveling face through the door.  
I felt like smacking it.  
Katie came in.  
"Can we help you?"  
"Yes, I'm looking for a personal trainer." 


	2. Scrawnykins

Chapter Two-Scrawnykins  
  
And that's how we were dragged into this whole mess. Wes and me never told the others what happened to the guy. But I think they had a pretty good idea. In any case, here goes…  
  
  
"Let's go work-out!" The guy looked really hyper, jumping up and down and grinning to beat the band.  
"Cool it, Scrawny. I'm going nowhere."  
"But….Katie….Gym….Promise."  
"Sucks for you!" I snickered and walked off.  
But Wes caught my arm. "Jen, the guy's gonna pay us cold, hard, cash, which we need like hell."  
"Fine."  
I turned to Scrawny, who was still jumping like a jack-in-the-box. "Chill, guy, chill. We're not ditching you-"  
"Great!"  
He was off before I had the chance to add "Yet."   
  
  
An hour later we were sweating and groaning as we worked out with weights.  
The guy seemed totally happy, even though the only weights he could lift were the one-pounder ones.  
Wes and me held a hurried whispered conversation behind his back.  
"This guy has some major issues!" I hissed.  
"We can't just ditch him!"  
"Of course we can! Just watch me."  
I went up to Scrawny and smiled sweetly.  
"Mr. Feeny, we'd love to get some ice cream for all of us to cool down. But Wes and I don't have money on us. So would you pay us now, so we can go get the ice cream? Wes here will lend you his…um…Stratabike."  
And can you believe it, the guy was so dense that he gave us the cash.  
We left him swooping around on the Stratacycle. Hell, it was the only way we could get rid of him.  
"See ya later!" He grinned.  
"Uh…bye." I sneered.  
  
Once outside, Wes began to lecture me.  
"Are you shameless? We just stole the guys money!"  
I smirked. " "The guy", has a name. I call him "Good old scrawnykins"."   
In spite of himself, Wes burst out laughing.  
"SCRAWNYKINS? Jen, you scare me some times."  
"I know. It's one of my many talents."  
Still laughing, we walked on till we reached an ice cream stand.  
  
I was in a great mood, and I was with the guy I loved.  
So, of course, I decided to fool around a little.  
I smiled at the colledge guy behind the counter.  
"Could I have a Scrawnykins in a cup? With chocolate sprinkles?"  
I think the guy was brain-dead. He sat around thinking about that for a while, and then came to a conclusion.  
"What's a scrawnykins?"  
"Don't you know? You're the one who works here."  
"I think…I think we're out of it."  
"That's too bad…in that case I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip."  
Wes nodded. "Me too."  
Then he grabbed my arm and hissed in my ear, "Jen, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Just having a little fun." I said innocently.  
He rolled his eyes.  
We walked out off the shop and toward the park path.  
  
TO BE CONTIUDED! Chapter 3 coming soon! It might be less hyper, be probably not. But we can always hope!  
Peas Review,  
TRUmbreon 


	3. Jealous

Chapter 3- Jealous  
  
Wes and I walked along the gravel path, enjoying our day off. But that was before Wes noticed someone walking in front of us.  
"Hey- Teresa! Hey!"  
The bitch turned around. I could hear her smacking her gum from here.  
I gave Wes a long, cold look.  
"I think I'll leave you too ALONE, shouldn't I?" I stalked off, head down, not wanting Wes to see me crying.  
Someone bumped into me.  
"Oh..sorry!" This hottie smiled at me.  
"Holy shi-I mean, it's ok!"  
The guy smiled, and fell into step beside me.  
"I'm Max Kerris. You?"  
"Oh..Jennifer Scotts. Jen."  
"Nice to meet you, Jen."  
He had a great smile. But however cute he was, I still loved Wes.  
But I could use this guy to make him jealous.  
"You going anywhere today?" He asked.  
"Oh…not really…"   
"Oh…"  
The coversation was breaking up. I had to say something… What do guys like? Girls…cars…Cars!  
"Do you have a car?"  
He looked at me oddly. "Of course I have a car."  
"Oh…well…uh…maybe you could give me some tips. I want to learn how to drive." As usual, I said the first thing that came into my head.  
"Uh..sure." We walked toward his car.  
It was a little red sports car, one of the ones that you know by just looking was REALLY expenisve, and goes really fast.  
"Holy shi-I mean, great car!"  
"Hop in!"  
Cautiously I climbed into the front seat. I did NOT want to learn how to drive. How had I gotten myself into this mess? Oh well, maybe Wes would see me in the car and be jealous…  
"Ok, put your foot on the gas."  
Despretly I tried to remember everything Lucas had said about driving 2001 cars. The gas pedal makes you go forward… I stepped hard on it.  
And screamed as we were hurled forward at a million miles per hour(well, it seemed like it.)  
Right into the park. I closed my eyes as we hit a bump and flew into the air.  
Then I heard a splash. Opening my eyes, I saw we HAD LANDED IN THE PARK POND. "What the-" I choked out.  
People were staring, and starting to laugh.  
"I think we should work on your driving skills." Max laughed as well.  
He backed out of the pond.  
Then he kissed me.  
KISSED ME.  
It was just a light kiss, but immediately I felt like I had betrayed Wes. I tried not to burst into tears.  
Suddenly Max peered out the window.   
"Whoa, that girl is way hot!" I heard him whispered under his breath.  
Without looking, I knew who it was, but I looked anyway.  
Teresa. And Wes wasn't with her!  
"Uh..gotta go! Thanks for the driving lessons!" I squeaked, then made a dive for the door, and raced away.  
I was soaking wet, and I really wanted to go home. But first I had to find Wes and tell him I was sorry I had ditched him.  
I leaped over a fence, and took a short-cut through a little wood.  
Then neatly tripped over a rock, and tumbled down a hill.  
Right into a family having a nice little birthday party in the park.  
Of course, I fell right in the cake.  
"Sorry about that! Heh heh!"   
I ran away, leaving the family staring at me, as if I was insane.  
I probably am.  
This is probably the worst day of my life. Why does everything have to go wrong when I'm alone with Wes?  
And there was only one thing that could make it worse.  
Scrawny.  
There he was, swooping around on the Stratacycle right in the middle of the park.  
And then he fell off.  
The whole world seemed to be in slow motion.  
I was running toward him, and then he hit the ground.  
Everyone gasped.  
I grab some guy's arm and yelled, "Call an ambulance!"  
I grabbed the Stratacycle before anyone else could, and ran off.  
  
I dragged it into the bathroom, because I figured that was the only place I could decompress it without being noticed.  
After attracting a lot of strange glances, I shoved it into the stall and shrank it, then left.  
  
Finally, I found Wes eating some more ice cream.  
"Where have you been?" I shrieked.  
"I might ask the same of you." He said calmly. "Are you ok?"  
"Ok?" I burst into tears. "I have driven a car into a pond, gotten soaked, tripped over a rock, fallen down a hill, landed in a birthday cake, and had to drag a stratacycle into a bathroom stall, and you ask if I'm OK? I have never been worse!" I was half laughing, half crying now, but I stopped when Wes did something amazing.  
He put his arms around me and kissed me.  
Not one of those light kisses on the cheek.  
A wonderful kiss, on the lips.  
When we finally pulled apart, he blushed. "You were so sad, I wanted to make you feel better."  
"You sure did." I thought dryily. But the time had come for those three words.  
"Wes?"   
"Yeah?"  
"I…uh….I love you-your shoes! I mean, they're just so stylish, and..uh…cool!  
He looked at me oddly.  
"Well, uh, gotta go, uh., buy shoes, yeah, see ya Shoes, I mean, uh, Wes!  
I ran off, leaving him staring after me.  
Could Wes really like me? I mean, that's impossible. No one likes me, the team leader, the bossy weirdo.  
But maybe…  
Maybe he just went with Teresa to make ME jealous, like I went with Max!  
Well, it is a possilbility.  
I'm very confused, and I'm feeling a little dizzy.  
Most of it's from the kiss.  
I walk in the clock tower door.  
Katie sees me, and says, "What happened to you? You look like you fell in a pond or something."  
I just smile and go upstairs to wait for Wes. 


	4. The Prank

Chapter 4- Pranks  
  
Lucas's Point Of View  
  
Its kind of obvious Jen and Wes have fallen in love with each other.  
  
They just are so blind they don't notice.  
  
But yesterday, when they came home from doing a personal trainer job, everything changed…  
  
  
Jen came in the door of the clock tower, slamming the door.  
  
She was soaking wet, and covered in cake icing?!?!  
  
Of course, Katie was like, "What in the world happened?"  
  
But then Jen just gets this little annoying smile on her face, like "I know something you don't know", and walks upstairs.  
  
Then Wes comes in.  
  
He looks confused, but happy. A very weird expression to have.  
  
Before anything else, he asks where Jen is.  
  
Trip points upwards. Wes nods and heads upstairs.  
  
Trip and Katie look at me.  
  
"Lucas, it's your turn." Katie says.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok!" I grumble, sounding annoyed but I really am happy I am the one who gets to spy this time. This time it looks like it's gonna be interesting.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
A few weeks ago, Katie, Trip, and me discovered this way up the backside of the clock tower.   
  
It's this little set of steps chipped into the back wall winding around till it reaches the upstairs window.  
  
There's a little ledge there that's the perfect place to spy from.  
  
Here goes.  
  
I'm hanging on to the wall for dear life, slowly moving my feet up the little steps that are no more than tiny ledges for your feet to grip to.   
  
Don't look down, I tell myself.  
  
Finally, I get to the "spying" ledge, sit down, and watch the show.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Oh, hi Wes!"  
  
They both blush.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the…"  
  
The what??? Argghhhh….  
  
"Oh it's ok. Actually, Wes…"  
  
"Actually?"  
  
"I kind of liked it."   
  
Liked what? They are both blushing, bright BRIGHT red, redder than anything I have ever seen.  
  
"Really? Well…"  
  
"And about the shoes?"  
  
They both laugh.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Shoes? Whatever.  
  
"What I meant was…"  
  
"Was…?"  
  
Jen takes a deep breath.   
  
Oh my god, she's taking the plunge.  
  
"You guys, she's gonna tell him!" I scream hysterically, almost falling off the ledge.  
  
Trip and Katie give me the "shush before they hear you" signal.  
  
Luckily Jen and Wes don't hear us.  
  
Jen swallows. "I…I love you, Wes."  
  
They stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Boy, I wish I had some popcorn. I like popcorn when I watch sappy stuff like this. It's like a movie.  
  
Wes says, breathless, "I love you too." very quietly.  
  
Gradually, they lean closer, closer, and at the moment their lips touch, I fall off the ledge.  
  
"Sh*t!" I grumble, as I brush myself off. "I almost had it on tape!"  
  
"Did you get the beginning on tape?" Katie asks ansiously.  
  
"Yeah. It's gonna be great." We are all snickering.  
  
Time to put our plan into action.  
  
  
  
Katie somehow gets Jen and Wes to go out, but they don't really know what's going on, they're too absorbed in each other.  
  
Trip is setting up the large video screen, while Katie and I perfect the tape with this program I got on our laptop especially for this project.  
  
We add some sound affects, like people going "ooooooo!" and "awwwwwww….that's so cute." when Jen tells Wes she loves him.  
  
It's a masterpiece.  
  
Trip puts the tape in the VCR, rewinds it, and hands me the remote.  
  
"Remember, the second they get in the door, push play, ok?"   
  
"Don't worry. You can count on me!" I say, smiling evily. This is the best prank I've ever pulled.  
  
Katie pushes the button on her morpher, and says, "Jen? Come back to the clock tower right away! We've got trouble…"   
  
Jen nods, and then turns off her message.  
  
Katie rubs her hands together gleefully. "This is gonna be sooooo cool! And we'll get them back for being so BLIND!" We all snicker wildly.  
  
  
  
Jen and Wes walked in the door, laughing about something.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I press the "play" button.  
  
The sound is up to the max.  
  
This is it.  
  
"JEN?"  
  
"OH, HI WES."  
  
"LISTEN, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE …"  
  
"OH, IT'S OK. ACTUALLY…"  
  
"ACTUALLY…?"  
  
"I KIND OF LIKED IT."  
  
"REALLY? WELL…"  
  
"AND ABOUT THE SHOES?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"WHAT I MEANT WAS…"  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"You guys! She's gonna tell him!" You can hear faintly in the background.  
  
"I…I LOVE YOU, WES."  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO."   
  
"AWWWW….HOW CUUUUUUTE!!!!!" The sound effects are great.  
  
Just as they are about to kiss, the tape cuts off and we pop out from behind the table and get a good look at their faces.  
  
Jen is brick red, and mouthing wordlessly.  
  
Wes is smacking his hand into his fist, and muttering, "They are soooo dead."  
  
Trip, Katie, and I are laughing so hard we fall down.  
  
"We wanted for so long for you guys to get together, so we made this little present for you." Katie says sweetly.  
  
Jen and Wes are staring at us as if we are insane. Jen's eyes seem to be popping out of her head. She tries to say something but bursts out laughing. Soon she's laughing so hard tears are coming out of her eyes.  
  
Wes stares at her for a second, and then starts to laugh slowly, then harder.   
  
He and Jen each stare at the other laughing, and then start to make out.  
  
"I think we'd better give them a little privacy." Trip snickers.  
  
We're walking out when Jen grabs the back of my shirt.   
  
"Going somewhere?" She smiles evily.   
  
We all gulp.  
  
Then the torrent breaks lose. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU RATS! YOU WERE SPYING ON US. HOW DARE YOU? YOU…YOU…" Jen then is at a loss for words, and just stands there, trembling with rage.  
  
And then cracks up. "You should have SEEN the look on your faces! It was hysterically."  
  
Feeling a little foolish, Trip, Katie, and me walk out the door again, leaving Jen and Wes alone.  
  
Katie gives us a smirk. "Looks like our little joke went well. Jen didn't get TOO mad."  
  
Trip and I raise our eyebrows.   
  
"Alright, she was really mad. But it's ok. It was a great joke, you guys, admit it."  
  
We grin and walk off to get some pizza.  
  
Jen and Wes are finally together, and hot pizza is waiting. Life is looking pretty good for the Power Rangers Time Force! 


End file.
